


Inconvenience Store

by jisnuggle



Series: drabbles/request fics [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Puppy Play, Semi-Public Sex, piss drinking, puppy chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Chan should’ve taken the opportunity to go to the toilet when he was able to. because now he was desperate, his bladder so full that he can’t help but need to do something about it. and when Felix is offering help? who would say no.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: drabbles/request fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	Inconvenience Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seochangbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/gifts).



> gifting this to min because it’s my first published piss fic and I wanted to dedicate it to her and well,,, it’s min she’s amazing 
> 
> written as a cc request!!
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

He should have gone to the bathroom at lunch, he should have denied the extra drink that Seungmin offered him, he should have gone when he felt the urge, he shouldn’t have finished off the rest of Jisung’s drink. Because now he was paying the price. Each step he took felt sharp against his bladder, he felt like he was going to burst open with how badly he had to go. But they weren't near any toilets and he didn’t necessarily want to whip his dick out and piss on the grass. 

He trailed behind, not wanting to get caught up in conversation, if he didn’t focus on holding it together then he’d probably let it all out. Felix let himself fall back a little, concerned for the leader (when was he not) and linked his arm through Chan’s. 

“Are you okay, hyung?” He mumbled, not wanting to raise suspicion to the others. 

Chan shook his head, tears prickling behind his eyes at the discomfort of how full his bladder was. Felix’s concern doubled upon seeing a stray tear drip onto Chan’s cheek, he wiped it with his finger. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? You can tell me, hyung.”

“N-Need to pee,” he whined, his words trembled as they came out. 

Felix looked around, checking to see if anyone was around at that moment, there was a lady who had just passed them and the rest of the boys, who were too preoccupied with talking to pay attention to them. Felix took his chance, halting him and Chan from walking for a second to dig the palm of his hand into the elders bladder. Chan gasped, his eyes widening in fear at the little trickle of pee now running down his leg. He clamped his thighs shut. 

“Then let’s fix that for you, pup, hm?” Felix whispered against his ear. 

He shot a glance towards the members, they could always catch up to them anyway. He grabbed Chan by the wrist and dragged him down a secluded alleyway, pushing him against the wall once they’d gotten far enough away that they couldn’t be distinguished as people or item clutter from either end of the pass. 

His palm found the bulge of Chan’s bladder and he pushed again, Chan’s legs wobbled feebly, another trickle of piss rolled down his thigh, soaking up the front of his boxers and streaming out of the pant leg of his shorts.

“C’mon puppy, piss for me. Make your shorts all messy like a good doggy,” Felix pushed against his bladder again, watching the liquid run down Chan’s shaky calf to wet his sock. 

The older gasped, wanting nothing more than to let go and make a mess, he wanted to be a good pup but he couldn’t, not when there was a chance that stays might see his piss-soaked shorts while they were out, he couldn’t take that risk. He voiced his concerns to Felix, who hummed in acknowledgment. Much to his disappointment the younger dropped his hand from Chan’s bladder and took a step back. 

“Let’s find you somewhere to piss then, huh puppy? You’ll be a good boy and hold it won’t you?” Felix spoke so casually with such a warm smile on his face. 

“Yes, yes, I’ll be good,” Chan nodded furiously, wanting to prove that he was a good boy. 

Felix ruffled his hair, he interlaced their fingers and dragged Chan out of the alley, pulling him along the street in search of something. It seemed that he found it when he ushered them into a small convenience store. Chan followed him to the counter and gratefully took the bathroom key that Felix had asked for. 

He stumbled to the back of the store, trying his hardest to hold it all in. He pushed open the door, frowning when Felix pushed in as well.

“Can you wait out there? I’ll be like five sec-“ 

“Shut the door, pup,” Felix interrupted him. 

“But, F-Felix, I need to go so badly,” he whined, his hand shooting fearfully between his legs to try and stop the small puddle that started to form in his boxers. 

He couldn’t care anymore, Felix could watch him if he wanted but he had to pee before he made any more of a mess of himself. He shut the door and latched it. Not even two seconds later did Felix speak up.

“Pants off, pup.”

Chan followed his orders, too desperate to pee to care about why Felix was doing any of this. He took a step towards the toilet but Felix stopped him again. 

“Silly boy, you think you deserve to use the toilet like a big boy? Dumb doggy. C’mere, puppy, good boy, come to Felix,” he mocked, patting his thighs in such a condescending manner. 

It felt dehumanising, Chan’s cock swirled with interest. 

“N-no toilet?” He pouted, his eyes frantically switching between the porcelain and Felix, fighting to pick which one to step closer to.

Felix sank to his knees against the grimy tiles, “no doggy, no toilet. You’ll piss in my mouth like a good puppy. C’mon, here boy,” he made a series of kissing sounds to accompany the pats to his thigh. 

A whimper left Chan, as well as another spurt of piss as he made up his mind. He stepped in front of Felix. 

“What a dirty little pup, getting needy from  _ this _ ?” He tsked, reaching out to slap Chan across his desperate cock. 

A gasp and another stream of pee came from the older, it splashed onto the tiles between them. Felix hastily opened his mouth to take the head of Chan’s cock between his lips. 

Chan couldn’t help himself from fucking into the youngers mouth instantly, too needy from the feeling of his wet lips. Felix pulled off and delivered another slap to his dick.

“Don’t be a mutt, doggy. This isn’t for you to feel good, you’re only pissing in my mouth. If you’re that needy then I’ll consider letting you hump something when we get home, how does that sound, pup? Does that sound good, little doggy?”

Chan swallowed thickly and nodded, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. His eyes were glistening with desire, his cheeks and ears a vibrant red. He truly looked like a dumb lap dog. 

“Good boy, now be quiet and do what you have to do. We don’t have very long, okay puppy? Can you do that? Can you be a good, pissy, puppy and make a mess in my mouth?” That air of nonchalance sent Chan wild. 

He nodded again and clamped his hands over his mouth shut, indicating to Felix that he would stay as quiet as possible, and that he had become non-verbal. Felix smiled at him and took his cock in his mouth again, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles over the skin of Chan’s soft thighs. It took a little coaxing u til Chan finally let go. 

The first few drops felt heavy on Felix’s tongue, the bitter taste of Chan’s heavily concentrated pee flooded his mouth. Felix tried his best to swallow it as it came but it was inevitable; Chan’s piss leaked out the corners of Felix’s mouth when it got too full, dribbling down his chin. The sight was enough to make any straight man crumble, Felix, so small and delicate with a face and personality as innocent as an angel, on his knees in a disgusting public bathroom with a cock stuffed down his throat, piss and drool dripping from the point of his chin. Chan’s whimpers were too loud, forcing himself to suck on the sleeve of his hoodie while his body shook. 

It seemed that his stream of piss never ended, spilling into Felix’s throat, leaving that sting of bitter pleasure along the soft tissue of his walls. Chan couldn’t contain his enthusiasm, bucking his hips wildly into the younger’s mouth like a hyperactive puppy. The last few drops of his pee landed against Felix’s tongue, he felt his cock being engulfed by the warmth of Felix’s mouth, only to hiss at the sudden disappearance. His cock bounced in the air from the force of Felix pulling away so rapidly, another two slaps were directed to crotch, winding him slightly from how close Felix’s fingers were to hitting his balls. 

He groaned, gasped and whined all in one strange gurgling sound, babbling stupidly at Felix, a pout on his flushed face. 

“I told you to behave, puppy. What happened to being my good boy? Do you wanna upset me, doggy?”

Chan shook his head. 

“Should I make my puppy come, do you think he’ll be a good boy then?” Felix tilted his head innocently. 

Chan nodded, his lower lip quivering as pathetically as his useless throbbing cock. Felix smiled up at him again, reinstating that he should be a ‘good, dumb doggy’ and come for him if he wanted more tonight. 

Felix popped Chan back into his mouth, his eyes widening in surprise at how quickly Chan started fucking into his throat. His hips worked at a fervent pace, no rhythm to his thrusts. It was sloppy and frenzied, making Felix gag multiple times from the sheer energy Chan was pouring into it. 

He was panting, strings of drool dripping from his tongue. His thighs were aching, screaming for a break from his relentless rutting. He paused, resting his legs and attempting to regain his breath. Felix took the quick opportunity to pull off. 

“Bark for me, doggy,” he commanded. 

Chan grew shy, his chest heaving. He made a small, pitiful sound, a lame excuse for a bark and looked away from Felix’s accusatory gaze. The latter reached up to slap Chan’s cock once more, instantly replacing the boy's length into his mouth and sinking down to the base. That got the reaction he wanted; Chan barked, a loud, throaty sound that echoed through the tiled room.

Felix pulled off with a satisfied smile. “Good boy, pup. Keep barking for me, okay?” 

Chan nodded, his cock twitching at the situation. Anyone in the store was probably able to hear them, the walls in this place weren’t all that thick and they weren't necessarily being all that quiet. But he couldn't spare another thought toward the matter when he felt Felix’s throat fluttering around his cock again. 

He was in a state of frenzy, thrusting animalistically into Felix’s mouth, his sounds an awkward mixture of a bark and a moan, he sounded like a hurt puppy. Felix was gagging, his chin a mess of saliva and excess piss. His movements, however rapid they might have been, were sloppy and irregular; ‘too dumb of a doggy to be able to fuck properly’ as Felix, Minho, Seungmin and many of the others that occasionally dommed him had put it. 

Chan brought himself closer to coming, barking, panting and whining like a needy bitch in heat as he bucked his hips desperately. He buried his cock down Felix’s throat, his thoughts turning feral when he saw the bulge of his dick in the younger’s neck. That spurred him on to pull out and thrust back in, watching as the tip of his cock pushed at his throat. That sent him crazy, stuffing Felix’s mouth full with a few more thrusts before coming with a strangled cry. Felix swallowed every last drop, being the fluid slut of a dom that he was, he didn’t want a single drop to go to waste. 

Chan stumbled backwards, his cock slipping from Felix’s mouth. He leant against the wall of the bathroom, blinking away the spots in his vision and wiping the sheen of sweat from his forehead. Felix stood with a pleased smile and cleared his throat. 

“There’s my good boy, do you feel better now, pup?” He cooed, standing up from his stiff position on the floor.

“Mhm, But… you?” Chan mumbled, a soft pout on his pillowy lips. 

Felix chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s sweaty cheek, “I’m okay, puppy. I only care about you feeling good. If you’re happy then I’m happy. You were such a good boy for me, thank you.”

Chan smiled, his little dimples making an appearance. He got dressed again and washed his face to compose himself, shaking away the fuzzy feeling of his orgasm aftermath. 

When they both looked presentable enough to leave, Chan unlatched the door and ushered Felix out, trailing behind him toward the front desk. Felix gave the key back to the man with a soft ‘thank you’, the clerk grimaced, knowing damn well what had just gone on in his already gross bathroom. He grunted in response to the goodbyes they called out, leaving the store and stepping out into the partially empty street. 

Felix had eventually found the others by their location app and navigated he and Chan to wherever they were. Chan shyly followed behind, embarrassed (mainly from having to bark) at the events that had just taken place. Felix called out to the other six, his voice hoarse and scratchy; he only smiled innocently at their questioning glances, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what they had done. Especially when Chan, clingy as ever when recovering from any sort of sexual encounter, was glued to Felix’s side, blushing and silent. They thought better than to question the two Australians. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter: [DUMBRACHA](https://twitter.com/DUMBRACHA)  
> send me ccs: puppysung
> 
> leave a comment <3


End file.
